I'm the best for you
by SnowAndIceForever
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Elsa and Jack have been arguing over which gender was better at relationships. What started as a simple argument turned into something the two couldn't even imagine. (Jelsa) (Jack x Elsa) (ONESHOT)


**So if any of you have watched a youtuber name 'nigahiga' and saw his Guy vs. Girls: Relationships video, you guys should know where I got this from. I replaced Ryan with Jack and the girl as Elsa… so yeah. Nigahiga is an awesome youtuber, so I suggest you look him up! (Also, I'm not a sexist, just a note)**

**This is just a fluffy one shot about my favorite ship, Jelsa.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the following characters. If I did though… *evil laugh***

**Summary: Elsa and Jack have been arguing over which gender was better at relationships. What started as a simple argument turned into something that the 2 couldn't even imagine. (MODERN AU) (A ROTG and Frozen one shot) (Jelsa, of course) (ONE SHOT) (Romance? Hell yeah)**

**I'm the best for you**

Jack's eyes glazed over as he stared at the inanimate objects that were projected on the T.V screen. His pale fingers moved in sync as he gripped at the controller, pushing a series of buttons to control the certain character on the video game he was playing. He'd lounging on the couch and playing the darn video game for hours but still, he can't seem to stop.

He heard the sound of the door open, and the very faint scent of chocolate and vanilla wafted into his nostrils. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl sashay over to the kitchen.

It was none other than his roommate, and best friend, Elsa Arendelle.

He was intoxicated by her. With her beautiful platinum blonde hair that was usually in a tight bun or braid. She had the most bluest of eyes. And with porcelain soft skin and a perfect woman figure, she seemed perfect to Jack. To him, she was. She was sweet, kind, mysterious, sexy, talented, snarky, playful, and other traits Jack wanted to find in a girl. She was his best friend; they have known each other since they were little kids.

Jack? Well, he had ruffled white hair that made him look like an old man, even though he seemed pretty young. He had pale white skin and blue eyes. He didn't believe when girls told him he was hot, his low self esteem helped him with that. He had liked Elsa for a long time; he'd been a chicken to ask her out.

Too bad they were just friends.

Elsa sat down on the other end of the couch as she watched Jack play the video game, a bar of chocolate in her hand.

"So, how long have you've been playing?" Elsa asked as she took a bite of the chocolate.

"Hm, 6 hours straight." Jack said, looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Congratulations, Frosty the Snowman. That's a new record. How about you go out there and get a life?" Elsa teased, smirking at him.

"Life? Is that an app? Where can I buy it?" Jack asked looking back at the screen, cocky. Elsa giggled.

"Oh Jacky, don't be a video game freak." Elsa smirked.

"Hey, at least I go out there and have fun, while you stay here and… _study._" Jack emphasized the word, scrunching up his nose.

"Well, do I look like I'm one of the low graders in class that has to whore out to the teachers to get a grade? No thank you." Elsa snorted.

Jack just scoffed as he turned back to his game. "And you're saying _I'm _the one who needs to get a life." He muttered.

Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you never go out on dates." Jack added. _With me. _His mind whispered.

"Great, now you're interested in my love life?"Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Just sayin'." Jack adds innocently.

Elsa sighed. "Mainly because men aren't that good at relationships." Elsa added. "If only men had the type of intellectual romance like girls do."

Jack dropped his controller, the plastic thing made a slight noise as it collided with the floor. He looked at Elsa in pure, emphasized shock. He raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you saying that US, men, are NOT good at romance?" He said, in innocent shock.

"Hm, maybe." Elsa said innocently.

"Okay, first of all, YOU girls should be more like guys." Jack pointed out, his focus not really on his video game anymore.

"You actually think that romance would be far better if us, girls are like guys?" Elsa asked, a tad bit of annoyance was heard in her voice.

"Um, yeah." Jack said, nonchalantly. Like it was supposed to be a fact.

"Ugh, Jack, you're seriously wrong with that." Elsa muttered.

"Well, if you want to deal it with that, I think you and I both know what we need to do." Jack announced as he paused his game and turned to her.

The 2 had their gazes stuck together like glue. They knew what had to be done. It was so on.

Jack began to talk like he was an announcer in a soccer stadium or something. His voice was deep and overly dramatic. "A battle that's been raging on for decades. A burning hatred that's so terrifying that even-"

Elsa sharply cut him off. "Jack, stop being dramatic and just get to it."

Their faces neared, maybe a few inches or so. Elsa's heart rate was starting to up unnoticeably by the closeness. They both had a look of determination in their eyes. She felt his cool breath on her face.

"Let's see what gender is better." Jack sneered playfully.

"Oh it's so on." Elsa said, with the same tone of agitation in her voice.

**ROUND ONE**

**BEGIN!**

Jack tossed the 2nd player controller to Elsa, and she caught it in her thin, pale fingers. Jack played the game, now with Elsa as his opponent.

"Okay, first things first, I think guys are pretty shallow these days." Elsa stated as their eyes focused on the screen. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going, even for him.

"All you boys care about these days are our bodies." Elsa added. "Curves and all that." Elsa scrunched up her nose.

"But still, curves are still good so…" Jack can't help but mutter.

"And how pretty and hot a girl looks." Elsa stated. "It's like it's what's supposed to be in a girl. It's like personality doesn't matter anymore."

**Point: Elsa**

"Alright, I gotta admit. We men can be a bit shallow sometimes." Jack admitted.

"I knew it." Elsa chirped.

"But don't tell me girls can't be shallow too." Jack added, glancing at her.

"Oh come on!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Okay then, why do you girls always fawn over dudes with hot bodies?" Jack retorted.

Elsa froze. She tried to come up with a good excuse. "U-Um... We don't really do that. I-I mean-"

Jack was enjoying that Elsa really never had an excuse these days. "Alright. Why don't you look at me in the eyes and say that girls like Taylor Lautner for his acting." Jack commenced.

"Uhm... Yeah. He's a pretty… decent actor." Elsa muttered out. Jack raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay, fine. Maybe girls like him for his abs and all that. "Elsa mumbled. Jack smirked in triumph.

**Point: Jack**

"Sure, we like hot bodies. But what's the big deal? Look's aren't that important to girls as much as to guys." Elsa reasoned, mashing the controller's button's in synchronized order.

"But you ladies are the reason for that." Jack pointed out.

"Oh please, how the heck is that OUR fault?" Elsa sighed.

"You act like you don't care about your looks but in reality you girls really care. A lot."

"Okay, prove it then."

"Okay then, explain all the makeup." Jack said. Elsa froze. "You put it on almost every day, even while eating. And don't you blame it on how society just forces you to wear makeup just to meet the substantial looks and body of a girl."

Elsa looked at him, remaining silent.

"And what about shopping?" Jack continues.

"Well, what about it?"

"You girls like to go shopping so much just to purchase materialistic things that make you look more attractive like clothes or jewelry or nail paint." Jack says.

"It's called nail _polish, _Jack." Elsa corrects.

"Well, whatever! It's still the same thing!" Jack exclaims.

**Point: Jack**

"Oh, and do you know one thing not to call a girl is ugly or fat?" Jack says

"Um, yeah? Mainly because it's very offensive and can hurt a girl's feelings." Elsa says.

"Well, why is it then when you call a guy fat or ugly its okay. But when you call a girl fat or ugly they get really hurt." Jack points out. "That proves that girls care more about their appearance and are, in fact, shallower."

**Point: Jack**

**WINNER FOR THIS ROUND: JACK**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Time Skip) **

**ROUND TWO**

**BEGIN!**

Jack and Elsa were currently by their lockers at school. Students walked past them, ready to go home or hang out. Elsa was currently digging through the old piece of metal while Jack was fumbling with his phone, leaning against his locker. The 2 were going to walk to the ice cream shop before they go back to their dorm, since it classes were over.

"Okay, I got one." Elsa said.

"Go for it." Jack says, still not looking up from his phone.

"In a relationship, the girl usually cares way much more than the guy." Elsa remarks, putting her books in the locker.

"Oh please, since when?" Jack scowls.

"Okay then, let's start small." Elsa says. "Remember when I got my hair cut the other day?"

_(Memory)_

_Jack sat by the couch, happily munching on a bag of Doritos as he switched channels. A door opening can be heard, and Elsa walks in looking absolutely stunning. Her long braided her slung by her shoulder, with the bangs pinned up in a pretty fashionable way._

_Elsa walks over to the couch trying to nonchalantly wave her hair around to at least get noticed by her roommate. _

_Jack looks up, his eyebrow raising. "What?"_

_Elsa smiled as she continued on flipping her braid all over the place, like hair commercial girls do. She ran her hands through her pinned locks._

"_Why are you moving like-"Jack mutters._

_He grabs a comb and tosses it at her. "Here's a comb, it should help you instead of using it your hands to fix your hair." He then turns back to the T.V._

_Elsa looked at him in annoyance. She just gave up and stomped away to her room._

_(End of memory)_

"W-Well… At least I tried to help you fix it…? Right…?" Jack asks innocently. Elsa gave him a deadpan look.

**Point: Elsa**

**(Time Skip)**

The 2 friends walked down the concrete sidewalk, their hands in their pockets as they strolled with their backpacks slung across their shoulders. The ice cream shop wouldn't be too far away. They had time to talk.

"Like I said, girls care way more." Elsa says.

"And like I said, shallow. Jeez, you got mad because I didn't notice your hairstyle." Jack reasons.

"It's not because of the haircut, it's because you didn't have the heart to notice the difference." Elsa snaps.

Jack looks at her, with nothing more to say.

"Just like that one time I was sad…" Elsa mumbles.

_(Memory)_

_Elsa sat by a couch, sniffing as tears poured down her face. _

_Jack entered the room, sitting next to her._

"_Hey Elsie, what's up?" Jack greets._

"_My grandfather just died." Elsa sniffs, tears running down her pale face. "He was such a great man… Life's so unfair."_

_Jack scoots closer and pats a sympathetic hand on her back._

"_Oh… I'm so sorry."_

_(Not really the end of the memory)_

"Well see? I was caring to you." Jack says, nudging her elbow.

"Just finish the freaking memory." Elsa interrupts.

_(Memory, yet again. Jeez, these things should stop)_

_After Jack had patted Elsa's back. He then faced her._

"_Um, Elsa?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you have any more chocolate bars in the freezer?"_

_Elsa looks at him, mild annoyance and unbelief in her eyes as her eyebrows crinkled in fury._

"_Oh- Um, sorry. How rude of me. I'll just check myself…" And with that, Jack stood up and left a very angry Elsa, frozen to the spot on the couch._

_(Real end of the memory)_

"Well, you didn't have any chocolate left anyways so… It was kind of even." Jack reasons. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

**Point: Elsa**

**(TIME SKIP)**

The 2 sat in their seats. The air conditioned Ice cream shop was perfect. Cold, like they wanted. The soft noise of people chattering filled their ears as Elsa took hold of a cup filled to the brim with delicious, soft served ice cream.

"Will you stop using those examples? We're not talking about us, we're talking about relationships." Jack says. He then opens his mouth to signal that he wants ice cream and Elsa shoves a spoon full of it into his mouth.

"Okay then, fine. But when it comes to a relationship, breakups constantly sow on how much people care, right?" Elsa says. Jack nods, his shriveled white hair bobbed up and down.

"Well, like I said, girls care much more." Elsa proves out her point.

"That's just… presposperous." Jack tries to pronounce the word.

"Jack, it's pronounced preposterous." Elsa points out. Jack wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, after all.

"Well, you know what I meant." Jack says.

"Oh really?" Elsa raises an eyebrow.

**Point: Elsa**

**(TIME SKIP)**

The sun was setting. It was almost dark. But the 2 lovebirds were still walking up towards a grassy valley, overlooking the sunset. As they walked, they still argued.

"Text breakups are what constantly were used as breakup methods." Elsa says, rubbing her sides together. It was chilly, sure. But she liked the cold. But still, the chilly night air just sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, you can't use that. It never really happened to me, or you." Jack says. Unbeknownst to him, he took his teal blue jacket off and wrung them on Elsa's shoulders, just to block out the cold. Elsa gave him a smile as a thank you.

"Well, those breakups hurt us girls very much. The dude who even broke up with them couldn't face her himself. That's just a chicken way to do a breakup." Elsa explains. She tugged the jackets further to cover her body. Jack's scent was still on it. He smelled of vanilla, axe body spray and… chocolate?

"And also, who takes on the breakup much harder?" Elsa says. "Of course, the girls."

Jack scoffs. "You can't prove that."

"Oh yeah? Who ends up in bed, all day, crying and emptying out several boxes of tissues while the other gender just shrugs and goes clubbing because he's finally 'free'." Elsa emphasized the word.

Jack just scoffs, a small smile on his face forming.

**Point: Elsa**

As they reached the valley, Jack finally confessed up.

"Look, maybe I didn't notice your haircut and maybe I wasn't caring as I was supposed to be." Jack confesses. A small smile formed on Elsa's lips as they stopped walking and faced each other.

"Well, maybe because you and I just go along so well. You're like, my best friend. I treat you like a homie." Jack says. Elsa felt pleased with the words, but her heart twisted in knots as she was just considered as a best friend. She didn't want to experience the friendzone.

"And because of that… I forget you're actually a girl and needed to be treated like one." Jack continues.

"Gee… thanks." She looked up at him.

"Look, I know the guys you've stumbled upon have been jerks to you… But think of all the guys out there who don't deserve to be called a jerk. You know not all guys are like that." Jack says.

Elsa's lips twitched into a smile. She knew he was right.

Jack didn't know where he was leading to. "And… just, saying that… I-If we were ever to be in a… you know, relationship. I-I would never treat you like those jerks. Because… I would never do that to a person I really care about. And that's you, Elsa."

"I don't understand why guys don't fawn over you because you're beautiful and smart and funny, and it would just be presposperous."

A small laugh escaped Elsa's mouth. But the words _beautiful, smart, funny, _just echoed in her mind. She can't believe Jack had said those words.

A blush spread throughout Elsa's face. She never heard Jack speak so… romantic before. She knew he was nice and playful, but this type of words never came out of Jack's mouth before. The beating of her heart increased dramatically, as Jack started to slowly inch closer to her face.

"You're right…" Elsa said. The space In between their faces had begun to decrease. Their foreheads almost touching. "I guess guys really do care…"

As they closed their eyes and prepared to kiss, Jack pulled back and whooped. Elsa was caught off guard as she watched Jack laugh and whoop, with arms in the air.

_I thought we were going to… Shut up, Elsa! Don't think about that! _Elsa screamed in her mind.

"W-What…" Elsa stuttered at Jack, who was now grinning.

"You just said guys care…" Jack grinned.

**ULTRA MEGA POINT: JACK!**

**WINNER OF THE ROUND: JACK!**

Elsa just stood there, dumbfounded as Jack tried to rub it in her face. And she thought they were going to… Aw forget it!

"Haha! That means guy care more and that girls are just-"

Jack was cut off when Elsa wrapped her arms around his broad neck, closed her eyes, and planted her lips on his. Jack's eyes went wide as zillions of emotions flooded his brain. Her lips were cool and soft; it tasted sweet, much of like chocolate. No surprise. While his were cold and chapped. Both of their heart rates were going up incredibly fast. Elsa felt his cool lips on hers, and for once, she felt right. She can't wait for this any longer. She _longed _for this.

After reconsidering, Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her thin waist as he pulled her closer. Elsa smiled while the kiss continued. They both felt right where they belonged, for each other.

After a few more seconds, they both pulled back, arms still wrapped around each other. They both smiled, panting from the kiss. A shy blush spread across Elsa's face as she recalled what she had done. Jack just smiled at her, dumbstruck. Elsa suspected that Jack liked her. And when his friends, Hiccup and Flynn both fessed up to her about Jack's secret crush, Elsa was relieved, since she liked him back.

"Wow…" Elsa whispered. The fireworks inside her had not died out yet.

"Y-You just…." Jack stuttered.

Elsa smirked. "Yeah…"

"Y-You knew- that I liked you? " Jack stuttered once more.

"Yep." Elsa's grin grew wider.

"How?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, Jacky, you're subtle as a knife for Pete's sake." Elsa scoffed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm not THAT obvious."

"Also, Flynn and Hiccup had told me a little something…" Elsa smirked.

Jack's eyebrows crinkled in pretend rage. "Those bastards." He growled.

"Hey, Frosty the Snowman, relax. You're gonna melt." Elsa giggled.

"Haha, funny." Jack said.

Elsa then wrapped her arms around Jack; Jack shyly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Their foreheads touched. "What would you do if I told you I love you too…?" Elsa whispered. Jack's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You… You really do?" He asked.

Elsa nodded ever so slowly.

A huge goofy grin formed on Jack's grin. He couldn't believe it! Elsa…. She loved him back! This day was the best day he ever had…

He laughed in happiness as he picked her up and spun her around. Elsa was giggling as she felt the world spin around her. Jack's happy whoop filled her ears. She'd never been happier before.

As Jack let her stand on the ground again, they faced each other, their arms still wrapped around each other, holding each other close. Jack's cocky side returned.

"You know…" Jack said. "I really like that kiss though."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she felt Jack's cool lips plant on hers. And the butterflies soon fluttered around in her stomach.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Jack."

**OMG HELP ME MY OVARIES ARE EXPLODING INTO BAJILLIONS OF PIECES DEAR GAWD. **

**So what do you guys think? And what should I do for my next one shot?**


End file.
